deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fi vs Excalibur
Fi vs Excalibur is a what-if episode of death battle, featuring Fi form The Legend of Zelda video game series and Excalibur form the Soul Eater manga and anime. Who do you think should win? Fi Excalibur Description Two annoying holy swords with human forms will have a sword fight in the arena! Does Excalibur lives up to his legend or will Fi proves the Master Sword superiority? Interlude Boomstick: There is a reason why sword usually don't talk, it's because when they do, they are fucking annoying. Wiz: Like Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword. Boomstick: And Excalibur, the most annoying holy sword ever. Wiz: I am wizard and he is Boomstick. And it's our job to analyzes their weapon, armor and skill to find out who will win a Death Battle. Fi (Cue Fi's theme) Wiz: Long time ago, as the war with Demise and his army of monsters raged across the lands, the Goddess Hylia forged an holy sword, made to destroy evil and seal Demise. She infused the sword with a spirit who had one simple mission: help the hero in defeating Demise. Boomstick: And by helping you mean keep reminding me of thing I already know and interupting me when I'm slaughtering things right!? Wiz: Well not really, Fi helped Link in many different way in his quest, she can detect treasure like a drowsing machine, inform him about his condition and analysis the situation. Boomstick: But her main function is being a sword, something made for killin'! However, in Skyward Sword, she doesn't really fight that much, as she spends most of her time being Link's sword. Wiz: Fortunatly, when she was brought in a battle of era in Hyrule Warriors, she managed to held her own against trained warriors and demi-god. Boomstick: In her human form, she is made of steel and uses many dances move to kick people and the face. Wiz: She uses these graceful moves in harmony with her holy magic, which cause her to be extremely effective at killing evil. Boomstick: But she can also transform into her sword form and fight on her own. When she is like that, she can put her sword skyward, hehehehe, her sword. Wiz:...She can put her sword skyward to summon the power of heaven. She then can throw magic beam of holy light form her sword. Boomstck: Hahahaha, I can do maaaagic with my swords too. Anyway, she can do many others shit with her holy stuff, like making thing explode, charging her opponent with holy charges or making a tiny holy earthquake. And because she is a floating magic sword, she can fly! Wiz: She is analytic in battle, often relying on percentage and numbers for her strategy. She excel at finding her opponent's strength and weakness. Boomstick: Though she doesn't have any physical weakness, Fi's analytic personality mae her trumped by opponent who charge head first. but that doesn't mean she can't kick ass. Excalibur (Cue a metal version of the Excalibur's Song) Wiz: His legend started in the 12th century, an holy and powerful sword who could only be wielded by a true hero. It's first meister was a name called King Arthur, and the sword was called Excalibur. Wiz: Unlike others weapon, Excalibur's soul can accord with any soul. But the reason only a few chosen hero can wield Excalibur is... Boomstick: Because he is so fuckin' annoying! HE IS UNSUPPORTABLE! He always just cut you when you are talking to call you a fool! He keep putting his cane on your face, he keep talking about how great he is! AND THAT GODDAMN SONG! Excalibur: EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! Form the United Kingdom! I'm looking for heaven! I'm going to California! Boomstick: AAAAH! SHUT UP! Wiz: As the Great Old One of rage, his mere presence induce rage into others. Most notably because of his 1000 provisions, which include celebrating his birth day EVERY DAY, never telling a lie, never putting carrot in his meals and always walk three steps behind him. Boomstick: Goddammit, Fi look like the nicest girl in the world compared to THAT asshole. Wiz: Well, one must earn such powerful weapon. He grant the wielder flight so fast, it can out speed the fastest member of the DWMA in a single flap. Light speed moving and the insane strength of the sword. While most of these attribute have only been shown on the wielder of the sword, he has used such ability on his own in the Battle Ressonance video game, so it will only be natural that such ability would be available to him. In his humanoid form, he mainly use his cane and teleportation ability to fight. Boomstick: He can take his sword form at will. Like that, he can fly easily form a place to another, rip hole in space time with a single slash or use his Holy Explosion. Wiz: But his ultimate attack has only been shown when he was wield by Hero. It's called Hero the Atomic. When use, it cause every enemies in range to explode at the same time, without explanation. Boomstick: Even with his goddamn annoying personality, he is still the strongest weapons in the whole Soul Eater universe. Wiz: Well his personality is part of his greatest weakness, he has a superiority complex and his quite cocky. He nearly never fight seriously, even when faced with an insane Great Old One who was about to destroy the world, he refused to battle. Boomstick: The only time where he fought seriously was 800 years ago, but he was much saner and had a kick-ass beard at the time. I guess his level of sanity depend on his amount of facial hair. Wiz: Still, Excalibur is worthy of his title of legendary weapons. Excalibur: My legend started in the 12th century. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Excalibur is standing in his cave as a sword. Excalibur: Sigh, there was a long time since a meister came here... Bored by the silence of the cave, Excalibur lift itself up in the air and slash the air, creating a portal to another world. He step on a floating island near a giant statue of a woman. Entering the statue form behind, the sword in the stone in front of him become a blue floating girl. Fi: You do not belong in this place. You are not the hero. Excalibur: Fool! My legend started in the 12th century- Fi: Please sir, leave this place, or I will have to force you out.. Excalibur: You fool does not know a true hero when you see one, I will show you why my name is in history books now! FIGHT (Cue Silent Guardians form Hyrule Warriors) Fi start the fight by charging at Excalibur, but she is stopped in mid flight by Excalibur's cane on her face. Excalibur: Do you fool want to fight? Excalibur then smack Fi's head with his cane. After she recover form the hit, she charge at the Holy Sword yet again with a kick. Hitting him, she start a dance kick combo, finishing with a holy explosion. Excalibur is knocked away, but when he hit the ground, he slide on it on his side, his hand supporting his head and a cup of cofee in his hands. After finishing his cup, Excalibur stand up and transform into his sword form. Excalibur: My turn! Excalibur slash at Fi , who is knocked out of the building, destroying a wall in the process. As Excalibur get out the building too, Fi is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he is slashed by a sword beam form above. Seeing the blue girl above him, Excalibur teleport above her and meteor smashes her down to the ground, before falling down on the girl to impale her, but she narrowly dodge, the sword, who create a holy explosion on impact. Charging her sword of holy energy, she then slashes at the wall of smokes form the explosion. However, the holy sword comes out of hit without a scratch. Fi charge at him using her holy power to boost the power of her attack and smashes him on the middle of Skyloft's village. Both of them having retaken their humans form, they proceed to a melee fight. Excalibur counter a few of Fi's moves, but she soon overwhelm him with her kicks. As she sees an opening, she perform her finishing move. She trap Excalibur in a ball of light. The turns around it rapidly, before making it explode, sending Excalibur into a building. Excalibur yet again comes out untouched by the attack. Excalibur: Well I'm bored of this place, let's continue this encounter elsewhere. Excalibur then slashes a hole in time and space to Shibusen, and knock Fi in it before disappearing into the hole too. Fi: Where are we? Excalibur: No matter, I just want a public. Everyone! I will show you young fools why so many meister want to be my partner! Excalibur charge at Fi in his sword form, but Fi blocks the attack with her own sword. The two then proceed to a sword duel, with each slash destroying some near houses. The Holy Sword then start to quickly teleport around Fi and slashing her form every angle. With a final downward strikes, Fi is smashed into the ground. But before Excalibur can finishes her, Fi fly toward him and uses a vertical circular strike. In response to this attack, Excalibur fly to moon, turns around it and come back in a holy aura toward Fi. She dodges at the very last moment, as Excalibur crashes into a house. Fi goes directly to the un-transformed Excalibur and start a deadly kicks combo into him. She ends the combo with a very powerful horizontal slash. Excalibur comes out of the remaining of the building, this time visibly hurt. Excalibur: Fool... You have no idea of what you've done... Excalibur then quickly warp behind Fi and slash her, and continue to do so until he impales her in the chest and using his holy explosion. But despite this, she get back up. Excalibur then transform into his sword form and charge up energy, before quickly charging at her. Fi respond by activating her magic boosted form and charging at Excalibur too. A metal sound is heard. The screen then turn all white as some explosion appeared on the screen. When the screen turn back normal, Excalibur is standing on Fi's shattered corpse with a big ばか floating on Excalibur. KO Excalibur is seen creating a portal back home. Post Fight Analisys Boomstick: Nooooo! Why did this asshole won? Why did the least annoying one had to die!? Wiz: Fi had the advantage in melee combat when in human form, as her metal body was more resistant and her dancing move were able to overwhelm Excalibur. Boomstick: But when in sword form, it was a totally different story, Excalibur had way more speed, being at light speed and teleporting. He also had more destructive power with his holy explosion. Wiz: But Excalibur's cockiness almost costed him his life, as he underestimated his opponent all the way until he was in real danger. Boomstick: Even if Excalibur's aura of madness didn't worked against Fi due to her emotionless nature, it's important to note that Excalibur had much more fighting experience than Fi. He was constantly at war 800 years ago and helped King Arthur in the 12th century. Fi was only Link's weapon for the time of the adventure and fought a little bit in Hyrule Warrior, but these two adventure is nothing compared to the Holy Sword years of battle time. Wiz: Also, the Master Sword was forged specially to destroy evil, unlike the Holy Sword, who is made to be effective against everything. Boomstick: Well Fi didn't got her slice of cake. Wiz: The winner is Excalibur. Advantage & Disadvantage Fi + More range + Emotionless nature when she wouldn't get angry + More level-headed and analytical - Slower - Less powerful - Less actual fighting experience Excalibur + Much faster + More fighting experience + More powerful - Cocky - Less powerful in human form. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015